deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodthirsty Majesty
Bloodthirsty Majesty is the eighth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary Continuing from the previous chapter, Ganta Igarashi is declared the winner of the Carnival Corpse match between himself and Senji Kiyomasa and he looks up in relief and amazement. Back in the main prison, a prisoner named Chang approaches Yō Takami at a drinking fountain and informs him that he has information on "that girl" to which Yō responds with shock. Shiro and Yō are shown wandering the grounds of Deadman Wonderland and trying to avoid the guards when Shiro bursts into song, and sings a supportive chant for Ganta until Yō covers her mouth. Yō explains that she can't sing otherwise the guards will spot them. Shiro replies saying she wants to see Ganta and Yō remembers what prisoners had told him and states that they'll get into G Ward no matter what it takes. The pair hides in a building and sees Azami Midō, along with another female prisoner, carrying laundry whilst conversing with each other. Azami then talks about the unusual disturbance that sounded like something huge crumbling and screaming the other day which Yō defines as Senji breaking the doors of G Ward. He soon realizes that he can get to G Ward from his position if she managed to hear it and goes to ask Azami about it. Azami however, punches Yō the second he puts his hand on her from behind, mistaking his actions as assault and Yō explains that he just wanted to know where the ventilation shaft that she heard the noise from was. As Shiro climbs down, Azami notes that she has never seen someone so abnormal in the women's barracks before then Shiro childishly explains why she also wants to know where the vent is. A scene shows the cylindrical structure of the rooms for Deadmen and then to Ganta sitting in his room (G2-15) holding a piece of Candy in the palm of his hand. He eats it and his face contorts with disgust due to the Candy's foul taste. After finishing the Candy, Ganta reminisces his victory over Senji which is soon interrupted by Chaplin Sukegawa bursting into his cell and welcoming Ganta with other Deadmen following. The other Deadmen introduce themselves as Minatsuki Takami, Idaki Hitara and Itadaki Kazuya. Ganta is shocked by them and Chaplin insists on a welcoming party for him. Later, the guards who had thrown Shiro and Yō out go to a vending machine to use the Cast Card they had stolen from Yō. As a guard swipes the card, he is shocked by the ridiculously huge amount (over 90 Million) of Cast Points on it. Shiro and Yō find the vent but are prevented from going any further by a huge metal fan rotating very fast and Yō thinks of a way of getting past this obstacle. At the party, Ganta is surprised by the quantity and quality of the food as he didn't think there would anything like it there. Minatsuki explains that even if he didn't have and Cast Points, he wouldn't be at much of a disadvantage. Idaki then advises Ganta to stock up on Candy in case he does run out of CP because his daughter, who is apparently always talking to him through his headphones, says so. Ganta, clearly disturbed by his company, turns and sees Itadaki being offered more food by a small robot. However, Itadaki not only devours the steaks in an instant but also takes a massive bite out of the robot. Ganta however, decides that despite them being odd, they are also friendly and that he might befriend them in a similar way as one would when starting a new school. Chaplin halts the conversations and declares it time for the "Too bad, so sad" show. As Ganta turns his attention to the television, he shockingly sees Senji on the screen and tied to a chair. Chaplin only responds to this saying that Senji has always been sensitive to women but that (s)he could never "get a rise out of him." The Unnamed Doctor stands next to a slot machine and Senji calls for it to stop with a calm face not long after. The slot machine stops revealing an image of an eye with the word "right" written underneath it but Senji's expression doesn't change. The Doctor nonchalantly prepares for the removal of Senji's right eye by strapping him down to his now reclined chair. She takes a tool that resembles an ice-cream scoop and ruthlessly gauges his eye out with intense pleasure as Senji screams out in agony. The Deadmen show little or no reaction to this and continue with their previous activities whereas Ganta stares with blatant horror and cups his mouth. In the watchtower, Shiro kicks her way into the room through the window and continues attacking the watchmen. With the guards distracted, Yō ambushes and kills one of them and suggests that the power should be shut down in section S-4 as he talks to an oblivious member of staff on the phone who complies. Once the power had been cut off, Yō checks to see if the fan has stopped and smiles seeing that it has. As the watchmen ask him about the riot, Yō betrays Shiro by describing her to him as the lone culprit. Back in the watchtower, Shiro suddenly becomes eerily still and whispers that The Lullaby has stopped. Armed guards come to their aid and fire at Shiro on sight. Yō looks from bellow and insults Shiro's intelligence stating that he knew that he would use her as a scapegoat. As soon as he finishes, the room which contained Shiro violently explodes as twisting flames erupt from it. Remains of flaming people fall from the sky as Yō looks in terror. Ganta is then shown hunched over a toilet internally exclaiming at how stupid he was for beginning to think that G Ward had normal, friendly people as he recalls that days events. More scenes show Yō fearfully gaping at Shiro's partially burning figure and then back to Ganta as he weeps about never being able to forget that this is his reality. Shiro after the mass destruction she caused.jpg|Shiro partially burning after the destruction she caused. Shiro smiles after the murder and destruction.jpg|Shiro smiles afterward. A close-up of Shiro reveals her to be holding half a head of a person as well as being surrounded by other dismembered corpses as her clothes are partially burning. Shiro then brightly smiles as Ganta's thoughts narrate the scene as everything and anything being twisted in Deadman Wonderland. The Twins sit at the side of the bed with an old and weak Hagire Rinichirō and ask him why he is crying. He explains that's he was thinking about the tragic pair of woodpeckers. He then sings the Woodpecker Song and reaches the part "he touched his friends, and they all died" as the chapter ends. Characters in order of appearance * Ganta Igarashi * Senji Kiyomasa * Chang * Yō Takami * Shiro * Azami Midō * Chaplin Sukegawa * Minatsuki Takami * Idaki Hitara * Itadaki Kazuya * Unnamed Doctor * The Twins * Hagire Rinichirō 08. Bloodthirsty Majesty Category:Volume 2